Canada's transformation
by Thousnelda
Summary: Canada is always mistaken for America, but never has this caused him such trouble as now. How will Canada and his family respond after an attack? And why is Prussia suddenly even more interested in Canada? Rated M mostly for the first chapter and because I'm paranoid. Warning: gender-bending Canada, OCs, blatant stereotyping and gruesome first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**So I had been considering writing this story for some time, but always placed it off because I could not decide which person to have as the main character/pairing (PruCan, Sealand/England [in a big brother-little brother way], and Geritia). Anyways, I chose Canada so here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Canada signed aloud as he watched the other nations leave the room in preference for the German streets. Another world meeting had ended; another several days of his existence being forgotten by most and mistaken by a few. With a melancholy expression, the lad picked up the rest of his folders and began to slowly leave the room. As he left, he heard several of the others still in the room talking, but was not too interested to care what they were talking about.

In a matter of minutes, Canada found himself in the parking lot by his rental, only to feel a strong, chilled wind blow by; causing him to realize that he forgot his coat in the room. Upon realizing this, he looked back to the building; contemplating if he really needed to go back to the room to grab it. At last with a sigh, he placed Kumajiro and the rest of his things in the car, and headed back to the building to grab the coat. After all, it was one of his favorites and there would not be a meeting the next day.

When Canada re-entered the room, the first thing he realized was that the others in the room had stopped talking as soon as he re-opened the doors. The second thing he noticed was that the few people left in the room were glaring angrily at him. Canada gulped when he realized this, hoping to himself that he had not interrupted anything.

"I-I just need to grab my coat," Canada whispered out while moving towards his seat. As he walked, he kept his eyes glued onto the others, only to watch to his horror as their glares turned into sinister-looking smirks.

In what felt far too long for the Canadian's comfort, Canada reached the chair which his coat was draped over, only to have two of the three others grab his shoulders and pull him towards a nearby wall.

"Wha-," Canada began in a frantic yelp only to stop when his head was slammed into the wall by the tallest man.

"We were just talking about what we would like to do to you if we found you alone. Funny how things work," The smallest of the three said while undoing his tie.

"I, I think you have the wrong person. I'm-," Canada began to explain only to have the third person punch him in the stomach, followed by the others joining in. Upon feeling the blows, Canada tried to defend himself while getting away from them, but when he reached the point where he could run out of the group the tallest offender grabbed him by the hair and pinned him to the floor.

"Trying to run away? That's not very 'heroic' of you," He said while pushing Canada's face harder against the floor. The smaller man then began tying Canada's hands behind their owner with his tie as the victim squirmed in an attempt to get free.

"Let's just get this over with before a staff person hears us," the other said in a nonchalant way. The others agreed with this and roughly turned him over so that he laid on his back.

"Please…stop…," Canada began to beg as the middle and smaller height men began removing his pants while the third grabbed a left-over knife from the serving tray. With the knife, the man began cutting away at Canada's groin as he and his friends laughed at their captive's pain. The smallest of the three abruptly stopped, however, when he heard Canada say, "…I'm Canada."

"Um, guys," he said while looking at the others. They then quieted down as he continued, "I think we may have attacked the wrong guy."

"What? This has to be America," the tallest one said.

"Well then why hasn't he been acting loud and obnoxious like America?" The smallest asked.

"I'm Canada," Canada wheezed out as the other three watched him. Once the three of them heard this, they stared at Canada for a moment before each in turn gave a face filled with dread.

"What do we do now?" the smallest said while physically freaking out.

In response the middle-sized one walked to the nearest table and said, "We continue as if he was America. Go to the security room and delete the camera tapes. Make sure no one sees you."

"But," the smallest began only to have the tallest push him out of the room and walk back to his things and gather them. Before joining him, the middle-sized man casually placed a note on Canada's stomach, grabbed his things and left with his friend while pretending nothing was wrong. The note he left read, "Wrong one."

It did not take long after they left for Canada to pass out from blood loss, not to be found until much later when the staff got around to setting the room into order.

**So what's going to happen to Canada?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 2

Prussia stared at the doorway where a polar bear cub sat. After several moments of the two simply staring at each other, Germany walked behind Prussia to see what his brother was looking at. Upon seeing the bear Germany asked, "Bruder, why is there a bear here?"

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate. Now…where have I seen this bear before?" Prussia said while returning back to thinking of the bear. Germany simply shook his head to this and was about to chase the thing off his doorstep when his phone began to ring.

As Germany answered the phone, Prussia began to blurt out, "Now I remember, this is Birdie's bear!"

Prussia's only response was a "who" from the bear and hearing Germany say, "What? But that's impossible. Ja, ja, I'll be right there."

After hanging up the phone, Germany returned to the door with his coat and said, "I'm going to the hospital. Apparently last night America was attacked at the conference room."

Once this was said, Germany looked at his brother who was picking up the bear before asking, "You sure it was America, Wes?"

"The description the nurse gave me fits America: blond hair, glasses, about 19 years old. Why do you ask?" Germany asked while heading to his car.

Prussia followed Germany while holding the bear and stating, "Well, it's just that that also fits this guy's owner. And with him not here without Birdie my awesome senses of danger are going off like crazy."

"So you want to come," Germany stated more than asked, only to have Prussia respond by sliding into his seat with the bear on his lap.

It did not take the two of them long to reach the hospital and to be escorted to the corrected room. There they found the blond nation in question pale and asleep with multiple tubes leading into him. Due to the youth's paleness, Germany looked at the temperature on the screen to see that he was still rather cold from losing so much blood. The two German nations continued looking at the boy for a moment while the bear began to wiggle free of Prussia's grip. Once free, the bear hopped onto the bed by the boy and began batting at the boy's head while saying, "Wake up, I'm hungry," Only to have the boy give out a pained moan.

Upon hearing this, Prussia looked at Germany and said, "I knew that it had to be Birdie. I mean would you really expect America to be as unawesome as to be beaten up."

"Alright Bruder, you were right. But we should still call his family," Germany said while noticing that a police officer had entered the room. He then continued to Prussia, "You can deal with calling them while I try to figure out what happened."

Prussia agreed to do so and promptly called France, England and America; telling them that they needed to come back after just reaching their houses only a few hours earlier. After calling the other nations and making sure that they were going to come, Prussia sat down in a guest chair and stared at the patient. Him and Canada were only recently more than acquaintances, and even still only friends, but seeing his current friend in bed hurt who knew how badly angered him.

* * *

Several hours past before the other three began to appear. The first to arrive was France, who was still frantic from hearing the horrible news. Around the time they began to arrive, Canada's temperature had risen past normal and the boy had come down with a fever, causing the watching nations to worry. Shortly after France arrived, England reached the room and stared silently at the boy in bed.

He then turned to Prussia and asked, "What the bloody hell happened to him?"

"We're still not completely sure, but he was apparently unawesomely attacked in the conference room last night. Wes was called this morning when a staff member found him almost completely drained of blood from his wounds," Prussia said while trying to keep his voice down. At that time Canada had started moving and mumbling in his sleep due to the fever, so the ex-nation did not want to awaken him.

"Where was he wounded?" England asked, for he did not see any signs of casts or such.

"Let's just say that whoever hurt him decided to make it personal," Prussia said while pointing towards in-between the boy's legs. The two other nations then looked at where the Prussian was pointed, and upon realizing what he meant paled.

"Oh, how could someone do such a thing to my poor Mathieu," France began only to stop himself before waking the boy.

"How could someone do what?" America asked while entering the room with a yawn. To his question, the older nations explained what happened and had to hold the American's mouth shut before he could yell in rage about what happened to his brother.

Several minutes after America sat down, Germany re-entered the room only to be promptly bombarded by questions as to what he and the police had discovered. To their questions Germany remarked, "Not a lot has been found yet, apparently whoever did this to him also deleted the security tapes. There was also a piece of paper on him, but they're still running it through forensics to see it has any importance."

They nodded to this to show they understood and continued to look after the still fitfully sleeping Canada and talking for several more minutes until a nurse enter to change Canada's sheets. Due to this, the five of them decided to leave the room for a short break, only to return when they heard the nurse give out a shriek.

Worried about what was wrong, they began to try entering the room, only to stop when they noticed why she had screamed. Uncovered by the blankets, they noticed that Canada's body had taken several drastic changes. The most obvious change was that Canada now housed a decent pair of breast. Other Changes included the fact that his hair had grown about another inch and a half and his waist became more defined.

The commotion also caused Canada's current doctor to rush over, only to then become bombarded by the America and England asking what was happening. After a moment to gather his thoughts, the doctor replied, "Well, this is only a theory, but his body switching genders most likely has something to do with him being a nation. It's probably some adaptation or something like that."

The others sighed at this, their nerves and worrying already to their brink due to the incident. At that moment all France, England, America, and Prussia wanted was for Canada to wake up and tell them who in the world they needed to pumble to dust for attacking him. Sadly however, his fever was still high and he did not seem to be showing any better signs of waking up anytime soon.

Soon it was night, and not wanting to leave Canada to wake up alone, America and England agreed to spend more time at the hospital while France went home with Prussia and Germany. It was not until the next morning when Canada finally awoke.

**So how is Canada going to take the news?**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

Canada gave a soft moan as he woke up, sleepily rubbing his aching forehead with his hand. The fever which kept his for most of yesterday's afternoon and night was gone, leaving a dull pain in his head in its wake. After rubbing his temples, he ran his fingers through his hair only to pause when he noticed that it was longer. He then slowly opened his eyes and saw that seated across from him were England and America, both asleep in their chairs.

"Good morning Cherie," France whispered to Canada upon seeing the youth look around the room with still glazed eyes. In response, Canada slowly moved forward into a sitting position, only to then feel as if there was a wait on his chest. Curious, he touched his chest to feel…breasts? Upon feeling them, he began to inspect the rest of himself, much to his headache's dismay, only to realize that she was no longer a boy.

When Canada realized this, she looked at France with worried and fearful eyes as the memories from the other day flooded back into her mind. As France sat down by the bed and stared at her, he began to worry due to her expression. At last he asked, "Cherie, are you alright? I know that you went through quite a bit, so why don't you lie down."

However, instead of taking his advice Canada flung herself off the bed and ran out the door before the others could wake up fast enough to stop her. Once she was out of the room, she ran until her legs caused her to collapse in a corridor.

There in the corridor she curled into a sitting position and began to tremble as tears rolled down her face. Desperately, she wished that this was some sort of weird dream and she would wake up back at her home as a guy. No matter how many times she pinched herself, however, the world would not disappear like in a dream.

Several nurses noticed the girl stumble into a sitting position in the hallway, and began surrounding her to see if she was alright. But Canada paid them no attention as she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened. She was not pulled from her thoughts until she heard someone say, "Birdie? Are you okay?"

Germany and Prussia had been walking to Canada's room to see if the nation had awoken when they saw the group of nurses surrounding a blond-haired girl curled into a ball. Prussia recognized her immediately and went to see if she was alright. Upon asking so, Canada looked up at him while still trembling and with a frightened look.

"Yo, Canada, where did ya go?" the Germans heard America yell from a distance; most likely looking for Canada with the others.

Prussia then looked back from the direction of the voice to Canada before saying, "Come on, Birdie. I think that the others are looking for you."

He then stood up and began pulling Canada up with him, only to be slightly resisted by the girl. Once she was up, her legs began to betray her once more, causing Prussia to need to assist her in standing.

With Canada joining them, Germany and Prussia continued on their way to Canada's room. On the way they met up with France and America, and ran into England in the room. By then the half-hour excursion had worn Canada out, causing her to put up no fuss when they led her to the bed.

"Are you alright, love? You gave us quite a scare," England said to Canada as she stared at them; only to receive no answer.

"So, what happened exactly?" America asked his now sister, only to also receive no answer.

The others then continued to stare at eachother and Canada for a while more as the Canadian began to close her eyes and fall back into a light sleep. It was not for another half hour when her doctor entered the room that she re-awoke.

The doctor said hello to the others before looking at the patient slowly wake up. Once she was awake he said to her, "Hello Canada, I heard about your little stunt today."

The only response the doctor received was a frown and slight nod from Canada. The doctor then looked to the others and asked them to leave the room for a little bit; saying that he wanted to check a few things. After saying this, the others agreed to leave as the doctor began giving the Canadian a check-up.

Several minutes later, they were allowed to re-enter the room. France was the first one to notice the doctor's slight frown paired with Canada's still worried expression. Upon seeing this he walked up to Canada and asked, "Is everything alright, Cherie?"

As France moved to sit next to her, Canada slowly shook her head before leaning it against France's shoulder. The Frenchman began to then frown when he noticed that she was still trembling slightly; causing him to wrap her in a reassuring hug.

While this was happening, England turned to the doctor and asked, "Was there something wrong with hi…er, her?"

"Physically no. She's physically like any average girl now," The doctor said while snapping his pen to his clipboard.

"But then why hasn't she said anything?" America asked. He knew that Canada was always relatively quiet, but he hadn't heard her whisper a peep since she woke up.

"Shock. As you can imagine going through an attack like that then waking up as a girl can have quite the effect on the patient emotionally," The doctor said while looking at America to see if he understood. To this America and the others nodded before the doctor continued, "She should get over the shock soon, but until she does I suggest you try to keep her as calm as possible."

Again the others nodded before the doctor left. Following his advice, they tried to keep Canada calm, which in turn caused the girl to begin to calm down. Due to this, the doctor allowed her to leave the hospital the next day for France's house to continue her rest; despite the fact that she had yet to speak since the attack.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4

"Morning Cherie, how do you feel today?" France said when he noticed Canada enter the kitchen. Canada had been staying at France's house for several days to recover from the attack, but he was not sure if she was recovering or not. During those days he and several of the others had tried to help Canada get used to her new body along with buying her new clothes, but it was obvious that she was still not used to it. At the moment however, France's main concern was that she had yet to utter a word.

Like every other morning when he tried to get Canada to talk, she simply nodded her head and grabbed a mug to fill with coffee. France sighed slightly, displeased about the girl still refusing to talk, placed the plates with breakfast down on the table for them, and waited for his other current guest, America, to also wake up. Once America was awake and downstairs, the three of them sat and ate the meal.

Shortly after breakfast was finished, there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it was; France opened the door to find his friend Prussia there. Upon seeing Prussia, France said hello, alowed him in, and asked why he was here.

In response Prussia said, "Hey France, I was just wondering how Birdie's doing."

France then gave a slight smile before replying, "The same as before; she just won't speak."

Prussia nodded as he walked into the living room where they found Canada sitting on the couch while petting her bear and reading a book with America sitting next to her and watching T.V. When the German saw the girl he could not help but give out a slight blush due to her appearance. He simply could not help but think she was cute; dressed in a white skirt with a red sweater, a maple leaf hairpin, and her hair pulled into a pair of ponytails.

After giving himself a moment to get over her appearance, he sat down and asked, "Hey Birdie, how's it going?"

She placed her book down, but instead of answering the question stared at him; hugged Kumajiro tightly. Prussia gave a slight frown to not being given an answer and before giving a smirk and asking, "Hey Birdie, I heard someone say that maple syrup was unawesome. What do you think?"

In response Canada's faced huffed a little bit and looked as if about to say something, only to then look down sadly and remain silent. When America saw this he said, "Come on Canada, you know you wanna talk, so talk. It's not like we're gonna ignore you."

Canada continued to look down at her bear with a look which appeared like she was thinking of saying something, but in the end she simply shook her head.

"Prussia, I have been meaning to ask something," France said when he decided the girl was going to remain silent. To this Prussia looked over at France as his friend continued, "Has there been any luck on reading the possible note?"

Prussia was silent for a moment before giving a look of remembering something. He then said, "Ya, Wes wanted me to tell you guys while I was here. According to the police who visited us, the paper was a note which read 'Wrong one.'"

Upon hearing this, the older nations looked over to the North American countries. Even with Canada suddenly becoming a girl, the two of them still looked rather similar if the person only glanced at them. They then noticed the depressed look on both of the nations, Canada due to remembering the event, and America who was in thought.

After thinking for a moment, America turned to Canada and asked, "Does that mean that they thought you were me? That they were going to do that to me?"

Canada did not look up at America, but still nodded yes. America's first reaction to this was his face draining of color upon realizing that the event which was strongly gripping his sister could have happened to him. His second reaction was regaining the color and becoming angry about someone else being injured so badly in his place. He then grabbed hold of both of Canada shoulder, looked her square in the face and said, "Who was it? Tell me who did this to you now! Tell me so I can make sure they pay for it."

Canada looked at America with a frightened look, all the while opening and closing her mouth slightly as if wanting to speak, only to abruptly stop and push America off of her. With this she stood up and began to mumble out, "I-it…they…"

The combination of being placed on the spot and remembering something which she desperately wished to forget began to cause her to cry, causing France to envelope her in a hug and say, "It's alright Canada, we know that it is hard for you, but please tell us who they were. We promise that we won't let them hurt you again."

Canada sank in the soothing words, but could not bring herself to finish her sentence, leading her to simply shaking her head.

"That's okay Birdie, maybe later you will be ready to tell us," Prussia said while laughing in an attempt to calm her. This seemed to work somewhat, receiving a sigh on comfort from her.

"Yes, but it would still be better if she got used talking sooner rather than later. After all, we did already schedule a meeting about the situation only a week away," America said. Prussia and France nodded to this, almost forgetting about the meeting while Canada looked worried. She was still a bit self-conscious about how the other nations would take her new appearance, and she did not want to even think about what would happen if the nations who hurt her were also at that meeting.

The others however seemed to miss her worried look and began talking about other things with the occasional try to get Canada to talk.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5

Canada was nervous, that was how she felt as she sat in her seat at the conference table. On that day, many of the nations were meeting to talk over her attack. She was nervous because this was the first time many of the others would see her in her new form, but mostly she was worried about the possibility of those who attacked her coming.

The meeting was being held in Paris, so France was in charge of getting the room in order and refused to let the girl help him. She sat silently and watched as France and England placed the itinerary by each chair. France smiled at her when he noticed her staring at them, only to then receive complaints from England.

Feeling restless, Canada decided to get out of her seat and look out the window. The meeting was not scheduled to start for another fifteen minutes, and the parking lot was already filled with rental cars and cabs. Her body then froze when she saw the three who hurt her exit their cars and turn to the building's front door.

She did not regain the ability to move until she heard a hyper Italian say, "Vee, hi Big Brother France…who's the girl."

Canada slowly turned towards the noise to see Italy standing right next to her. Before she could even begin saying anything, Prussia said, "That's Canada, remember what Wes told you. How've ya been Birdie?"

In response, Canada nodded her head and looked to the doors to see more nations file in. As they stared at her, she subconsciously clung tighter to the struggling bear in her arms. Italy then looked back from Prussia to Canada and said, "Vee, that's right. You look really different now."

Again Canada nodded and watched as her friend Ukraine noticed her. Ukraine had entered in time to hear Prussia say that the stranger was Canada, and upon hearing so rushed to Canada to see what happened. Once she was near them she asked, "Canada, is that really you? You look like a girl, what happened?"

"…I-I am…a girl…," Canada whispered in an adorable voice which made Prussia blush and Ukraine look at Canada confused.

"Really? But how?" Ukraine asked. The only response Canada gave her was a saddened face which the girl tried to hide in the bear's fur. Worried that she hit a sore spot, Ukraine decided to change the subject, but she could not get the Canadian to say much more.

Soon it was time for the nations to sit and start the meeting, so Canada took her seat between her family and looked back at the other nations who continued to gawk at her; purposefully trying to avoid eye-contact with three certain nations.

"Right, so as you here know, we are here to talk over a recent attack to my now sis Canada," America began by yelling to make sure everyone was paying attention to him. He then continued with, "So if you know anything about the attack now the time to start talking."

"Um, question," Japan began by raising his hand. America then recognized him so Japan continued while signaling to Canada, "I'd like to know if I am the only one here wondering how Canada turned into a girl. How exactly was he attacked?"

"Excellent question Japan. And the answer is: You don't need to worry about that. Next," America replied, realizing that Canada would most likely not want people knowing everything that happened.

"I like Canada this way, she is very cute now," Russia Chirped, receiving nods and blushes of agreement from many of the other boys and a blush from Canada.

"Isn't this the kind of thing that the police should be worrying about?" Hungary asked.

"Ya but they are totally not working hard enough on this," America huffed in an annoyed manner.

"The police are busy with their investigation, but at the moment there is little information that they can work with," Germany stepped in to defend his police officers, "The video tapes which would show us who attacked Canada were wiped clean and the only known witness refuses to talk about the incident."

"Hey, be nice to her. What she went through was pretty traumatic," America said.

"What's wrong Canada; don't you want the people who hurt you to get punished?" Spain asked only to have the girl nodded her head.

"Canada never really talked much before, so I guess it would make sense for her to be quiet now," England responded. After saying this, more countries began to give their opinions on the current issue; ending with Canada giving out a sigh.

She then began to look to the doors and decided to get up and use the bathroom; after all, the others were so busy talking that they would not notice her leaving. Sadly four other nations did notice her leave.

Shortly after she left the bathroom and began her walk back to the meeting room, she bumped into a tall man and his two friends. When she realized this, she began to mumble out an apology only to stop when she realized who it was she bumped into.

"Well if it isn't our good friend Canada," The tallest of the three said with a slight smirk upon seeing the girl's fright.

"You know, Russia was right; you are pretty cute like this," The smallest said from behind her, causing the girl to give out a slight squeak and move towards one of the hall walls.

"And you've been such a good girl in keeping us your little secret," The last one said while moving as to corner the girl. Canada began to tremble when she realized that she was surrounded, causing the other three to begin laughing.

"Now then, what do you say you stay a good little quiet girl hmm," The medium sized one continued while holding the girl's head up with his middle and index fingers.

"Or we could use her to get at the real America," the taller man said to the medium sized one.

"That is a possibility," the medium sized man mused, but before he could continue they heard Prussia yell out, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

The four turned to the albino, the three men frowning. They had never talked much with the European nation, and in all honesty they thought that he was nothing more than an idiot. Nevertheless, they still knew that the ex-nation could make things very difficult for them; especially if they wanted to get at America.

"Hello Prussia, we were simply talking," the tallest member said bluntly.

"That so? Then I guess you would not mind telling the awesome me what you were talking about," Prussia responded while looking at Canada. He frowned slightly and gave the other men an annoyed looked when he noticed the fear on her face.

"We were asking her about what happened to her. Or is it wrong for us to worry about another like us?" The medium sized man said.

"I suppose not, but then I did not think that you guys were friends of Birdie," Prussia said while trying to remember who the three nations were. Sadly, he never paid much attention to the other nations who did not live in Europe, North America or parts of Asia.

"Yes, well, the world doesn't revolve around you, so why don't you mind your own business," The smaller man barked out at Prussia.

"The awesome me will keep that in mind, but right now if you are so worried you should be at the meeting; not out here scaring the poor girl to death," Prussia said with a slight glare to the smaller man, causing him to duck down a little. With this said, the three men left for the meeting room; leaving Canada and Prussia alone.

"Are you alright Birdie?" Prussia asked while looking the girl over. She appeared to be alright, but he knew that a quick glance could easily overlook things.

Canada began to nod, only to then turn to shaking her head. Prussia gave her a worried look and tried to keep her facing him, only to see that she was on the verge of tears again.

"What's wrong Birdie, what did they do to you?" Prussia said while continuing to look her over worriedly. The answer he received was the girl hugging him and mumbled out, "T-thank-s f-for be-eing t-there."

Prussia could not help but blush upon hearing the crying Canadian say this for him. He then swallowed before saying, "It's alright Birdie, that's what awesome people like me do. The awesome me won't let them hurt you, promise."

He then moved slightly so that he could wipe some of the tears from her face before saying, "Do you want to go back to the meeting or someplace else? I doubt that they even realize we're gone."

Canada was silent for a moment. She knew that they should be at the meeting, but she also really did not want to sit there and feel like some helpless sideshow. At last she looked up at Prussia and asked, "Ca-can we get ice cream?"

Prussia gave a slight chuckle to this before agreeing to the idea and leaving, giving a text message to France that the two of them would be back at the meeting later.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**For some reason I could see this kind of large group existing… **

Chapter six

"Alright, now let the meeting for the league of older brothers begin," France said to the other nations sitting in their seats. The meeting with most of the nations had ended an hour before, but several nations who were specifically called by France were still sitting in their seats. To some the group may seem like an odd gathering, but they were all tied by one similarity; the fact that each of them were a big brother.

The league of older brothers was a secret club, which only select nations could join, formed centuries ago. In order for nations to join the club, they needed to be an older sibling, self-proclaimed or otherwise, and had to be protective of the younger sibling. The club was formed for one purpose: to help control the balance of power by keeping other members and nonmembers from attacking the at the time young nations. Due to this, anyone who attacked a younger sibling of a member could expect the wrath of many strong nations to fall upon them. Despite the fact that the younger brothers and sisters had grown up into equally strong nations, and through many wars which strained the connection each member had with the others, the league had continued to survive, if only in secret.

"Couldn't we have simply done without that meeting earlier today?" Spain asked while stretching his arms, "Why do we need to meet twice?"

"Sorry mon ami, but when America caught me calling all of you to gather he thought I was calling everyone and decided to take over. As it is, it works out well for keeping this league a secret," France said to his friend.

"Would it really be that bad for the younger nations to learn that we are looking out for them anyways?" Norway asked, figuring that their younger siblings would want to know that they are being looked after.

"Ya right, aru. Your little Iceland would probably blow a gasket when he heard how overprotective you are, aru," China said, only to receive a cold glance from the Scandinavian nation.

"China has a point. After all, while our younger siblings may have grown up physically, they are still pretty immature," England stated to only continue when he saw the glare from Switzerland, "that is, most of them are immature."

"Hey, aren't we still missing a member?" Russia asked while looking to an empty chair.

"Ya, where's the potato-bastard's older brother?" Romano asked.

"Last I heard he was taking Canada home. He should be here shortly however," France said before continuing, "Now about what happened to Canada.

"Well before we can do anything we need to figure out who attacked her, which as it was said earlier we don't know," Denmark said, stating the obvious.

"I know, but there has to be something we missed," England said while trying to think.

"I fail to see how this affects me. Can I just go home now?" Switzerland asked.

"What do you mean, you are part of this league, which means if something happens to one little sibling we need to all act on it," France said.

"Or look at it this way, if something unawesome like this happened to Liechtenstein, then we would all be there to help," Prussia said while slamming the doors open, "That's what being part of this awesome league is about."

"Where's Canada?" England asked the albino.

"I left her at France's house with America," Prussia stated while taking his chair. He then asked, "So did you guys just start?"

"Yes, but unless we figure out what to do then we are at a standstill. She did not happen to tell you anything today, did she?" Spain asked.

Prussia began to think. While the two of them were out, he had tried to have her talk as much as possible, hoping that if she got used to talking more she would be more likely to tell them what happened. However, whenever he talked about that afternoon she would suddenly become very quiet and scared…much like how she acted when he saw her with the other three nations.

After thinking this over, Prussia said, "She didn't say anything as to who hurt her, but she did act kind of weird before we left."

"Weird how?" China asked.

"Well, before we left this group of guys were talking to her, and she was acting weird around them," Prussia explained.

"She's still getting used to her new body, da? Maybe she was just nervous," Russia rationalized.

Prussia then frowned as he said, "She wasn't nervous, she was scared. Just like how she usually is when we try to make her talk about what happened."

This caused the room to become quiet as the others thought about this. At last Norway asked, "Did you recognize the other men?"

"No really," Prussia admitted before continuing, "There were three of them, each of different heights…and I guess they looked like they could be from around Turkey's neighborhood, I guess."

The room was once again quiet when he finished, only to be broken by Turkey himself asking, "Are you sure?"

"Well they had the right complexion to be from there, but…" Prussia began only to have Turkey finish, "But you're not sure."

"…No…but it's better than having no idea," Prussia admitted.

"He has a point Turkey," France said, "And besides, if you think of the note, whoever hurt Canada was originally going after America; and that youth is not very liked in your neighborhood."

Turkey nodded silently for a moment before saying, "Typical assumption on your guy's part, blame the countries with terrorist organizations in them. Not really original thinking, but fine. I'll ask around with the others to see if I can get anything out of them."

"So then is there anything else we should do now?" Romano asked once he heard his stomach growl.

"At the moment no. If turkey could contact us after asking around that would be appreciated. We can then go from there," France said. With that the meeting was ended, and the nations finally went their separate ways.

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the wait, my computer hates me…**

Chapter 7

"So, uh…how was your day?" America asked Canada after Prussia delivered the girl to France's house. She looked at the American with an emotionless glance which made him worry. Since the attack, he had not been able to make his sibling smile at him; which only made him worry that she was angry with him. He knew that it was fair for her to be upset with him, and if he could have changed things he would in a heartbeat, but that still did not stop him from wishing that they could be on their usual good terms.

At last Canada sat down in the living room and said that the day was fine. To this America continued, "The meeting was kind of a bust, but don't worry. We'll catch the people who hurt you and bring them to justice. That's a promise from a hero."

Canada nodded to show that she was paying attention, but did not say anything. Still feeling worried, America decided to change the subject and asked, "So what did you and Prussia do?"

"We got ice cream and took a relaxing day," Canada responded.

"Really, that must have been nice," America said. He had to admit that Canada seemed more interested in talking to Prussia than him, and he was glad that his sister was able to open up to someone, but he could not help but feel protective of the girl towards Prussia. After all, there was nothing saying that the weird guy di not have anything to do with the attack. America thought for a few more moments about Prussia hanging out with his sister and asked, "Canada…he's not taking advantage of you…is he?"

Canada gave her brother a shocked look before replying, "N-no, of course not. He's just my friend who's trying to help me through this…I think."

"You think?" America asked, unsure as to what that was supposed to mean.

"Well…it's hard to explain. I guess I just like the kind of attention he gives me, and the way that he protects me-," Canada began only to be cut off by America.

"What do you mean by protect you? What happened now?" America asked with genuine concern. To the questions, Canada seemed to frown more before shaking her head and saying, "Nothing you need to worry about."

America was going to persist the questioning, but as he was about to speak France entered the house.

* * *

Prussia walked into the room he was sharing with Germany and laid down on his bed with a sigh. He then smiled as he thought back to the day he had. It was a pleasant day for the both of them once they left the meeting; the kind that caused a person to forget that he only knew the other for a short time instead of an eternity. This was not helped by the fact that since the attack he had noticed himself acting differently around her; as if his subconscious told him that he needed to act nicer and more sincere to her.

At first he thought that he was only thinking this way because of some sympathy, but soon after he disregarded this idea as not matching his awesome persona. Then he thought that maybe it was because they were friends, but he still had to admit to himself that besides Germany, France, Spain, and Italy, he most likely would not act as defensive as he did with Canada.

Prussia gave out a frustrated sigh due to the thinking, only to then turn over and notice a pair of eyes staring at him. Shocked, he bolted out of bed to see that the eyes belonged to Hungary, who was giving him a curious look.

"How did you get in here?" Prussia asked, going onto the offensive.

"The door was left open, making me worry that something was wrong. Then I saw you lying there and thought that maybe there was another attack. I should have known that I would not be so lucky," Hungary explained.

"Ya, well the awesome me is alright, so you can go away now," Prussia said dismissively.

"Why, so you can go back to sulking in peace?" Hungary asked with a slight smirk.

"No, so that I can think of awesomeness in peace," Prussia said while sitting with his back against the bed. He then mumbled to himself, "Or why I feel the way I do about Birdie."

"'Birdie?' That's what you call Canada isn't it?" Hungary asked upon hearing the name. She then shook her head and asked, "Oh, Prussia. What did you do that that poor nation now?"

"I didn't do anything to her. In fact, the awesome me has been nothing but a gentleman to her. I just can't figure out why."

Hungary stared at him for a moment more before saying, "You really are dense, aren't you. While I would rather have explained this to you while she was still a "he," I still will. You feel the way you so because Canada is a girl, an attractive girl, and you are sadly a healthy boy who has needs. Catch my drift?"

Prussia stared at her for a moment, a slight blush across his face, before letting out a laugh. As he laughed he said, "What, you think the awesome me has fallen so low as to actually like or love her? I'll assure you, we're just friends!"

"Is that so?" Hungary asked; only to have her answered stalled by Germany entering the room. He greeted the two of them, and then asked Prussia if he wanted to get something to eat with him and Italy. Prussia said sure and followed Germany to the cab, all the while wondering if Hungary's suspicion was true.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Merry Christmas~**

Chapter 8

Turkey breathed deeply with satisfaction when he left the airport in Turkey. He always loved the bustle of his home's city, and all of the noise was almost enough to cause him to forget the issue which he had to deal with. Almost. He sighed when he thought back to the idea of one of the other middle-east nations doing something like that to Canada of all people. Sure the others had done wrongs in the past and not a lot of people particularly liked them, but that should not mean that they had to be automatically blamed for this.

"Hopefully I can get done with this soon, for their sakes," Turkey said to himself. In all honesty he was hoping that he could wipe himself and the others from the whole mess.

It did not take him long to reach his house, and once he was there he went to work with calling the other middle-eastern nations which were at the meeting. Sadly, however, this was where things became complicated for him.

The first nation he decided to call was Iraq, who was not at his house. Turkey paused for a moment when he received dead air. He knew that everyone should have reached their housed by now, so theoretically Iraq should be at his house. Perhaps he was simply out running errands or visiting with Iran, Turkey thought. Both of these answered seemed plausible to him, so he decided to let it go under the idea that he would call back later.

Thinking about Iran, Turkey decided to call him next. There he made more progress, reaching Iran on the third ring. After the rings, Turkey was greeted by Iran saying, "Hello, what is up?"

"Hey Iran. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Turkey said. To this Iran said sure, so Turkey continued, "It's about the whole deal with that Canada guy. I just can't wrap my head around why someone would do something like that to a nobody like him. You were at the meeting, what do you think?"

There was a pause on Iran's end before he responded, "You know, Turkey, this really isn't the best time to be calling about this. I kind of have company over right now."

"Oh, who?" Turkey asked.

"Iraq, why are you so interested?" Iran said cautiously.

"Just curious. Actually, I needed to talk to him too," Turkey answered; thinking to himself how he knew those two too well.

"Well, he'll be here for a while, so maybe you should call him tomorrow. Now unless you have something else that you need to talk about-," Iran responded, only to ended with a bit of anxiety and anger towards the end.

Turkey however had known Iran for a long time, and therefore knew when the younger nation was not acting normal, so he decided to break in and ask, "Actually there is something else. I could not help but notice the two of you leave the meeting room for a while, and then after the meeting I heard from someone that you were bothering a certain Canadian. Is this true?"

Iran paused again before replying, "We were simply checking up on her. Now if you don't mind, I have other things to do."

With that Iran hung up, leaving Turkey to ponder over what he had just heard. Apparently Prussia was correct about his neighbors bothering Canada the other day, which only made him worry that they were in fact the cause of this incident.

After thinking for a few more moments, Turkey grabbed the phone for the third time and called Afghanistan. It took a little longer for Afghanistan to reach the phone than Iran, but that did not bother the Turk.

When Turkey heard the other ask who it was, he responded, "Hello Afghanistan, it's me Turkey."

"Oh, hello Turkey, what can I help you with?" the other asked, obviously relieved upon hearing who it was. This, however, only made Turkey worry.

"Yes, I was wondering, you were at the last meeting correct?" Turkey asked.

Like with Iran, Afghanistan paused for a moment before saying in an uncharacteristic way, "Wh- Which meeting do you mean, the last world meeting or the one about Canada?"

"The one about Canada, you were there correct?" Turkey said, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, I was. Why do you ask?" Afghanistan asked.

"Did you leave the meeting for some time with Iraq and Iran? I vaguely remember seeing your seat empty for some time," Turkey explained.

"Well…yes. I did leave for some time. Was that a crime?" Afghanistan asked, still worried about where this was going.

"I heard from Iran that you guys were bothering Canada, and after the meeting France asked me to make sure that I give you boys a good talking to," Turkey explained, trying to cause the boy from not feeling threatened in the hope of making him talk more.

"Oh, did she tell France about our little chat?" Afghanistan asked.

Deciding to go farther with his little lie Turkey said, "Yup, he was not too pleased about it."

The line was dead for several moments after he said this, making Turkey worry that he lost connection. After several more moments of waiting, Afghanistan came back by asking, "So then France knows what we were telling her?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Turkey asked only to receive another long pause. At last Turkey asked, "It was probably just some misunderstanding, her culture is pretty different than ours. Tell me what happened."

Afghanistan paused for another moment before finally saying, "I can't, I'll get in trouble."

"Why would you be in trouble?" Turkey asked, but deep down he could feel that something was not right. After a moment of consideration, Turkey said, "You know that if you did something wrong you could tell me. I might be able to help you if you need help."

"…Could we talk somewhere in person? Somewhere private? If the others find out I'll be in even bigger trouble," Afghanistan asked.

Turkey paused to consider this. If what he was thinking was correct, then Afghanistan may only be one of who knew how many attackers. And if he was worried for his own safety then he most likely had reason. At last Turkey said, "Sure, why don't you meet me at my house tomorrow. Then we can talk about what happened for as long as you want."

Afghanistan agreed to this and hung up the phone. Turkey then also returned his phone and reclined in his spot. He was displeased that the European's hysteria over the rest of the middle-east being a part of the attack was correct, but he was also pleased that he was able to get farther in the investigation. Now all he needed was for Afghanistan to come and spill what happened. Then the league of Older Brothers could finish with this and everything go back to the way it should be.

**So will everything work that smoothly?**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9

Iraq and Iran were concerned about the call from Turkey, fearing that the man was calling because someone knew they were involved in the attack. The question though was who. The more that they thought about it, the more worried they became; especially when it came to their third member who tended to say that things were his fault.

Due to their worrying over the situation, they decided the next morning to visit Afghanistan. There they found the man closing his front door as if about to leave for an errand. Upon seeing the man, Iraq called out, "Hey Afghan, where are you going?"

"Oh, just out. Why do you ask?" Afghanistan asked busily.

"We were wondering if you got a call from Turkey too," Iran asked while walking up to the man.

"Yes, he wanted to ask about the meeting," Afghan said only to then continue, "Now of you mind, I really need to meet with someone."

Afghanistan then began to move down his walkway, only to be stopped by Iran grabbing his shoulder and ask, "And who are you meeting with?"

"N-no one you need to worry about," Afghanistan said, trying to stay calm. He knew that it would be better for him if the others did not know that he was leaving to meet with Turkey.

Iraq could sense that the other was leaving to do something he did not want them to know about, which only caused him to become slightly tense. He then leaned over to the man and asked, "Who are you meeting?"

Afghanistan paused for a moment before whispering, "Turkey. He said that he wanted to talk-just talk."

"About the meeting, right?" Iraq said, only to get a nod from Afghanistan in return. Iraq then looked to Iran, who also nodded and continued, "You know that we can't risk you telling anyone about what we did, right?"

"But Turkey is one of us; he wouldn't get us in trouble. He said that he could help us," Afghanistan said while trying to back away from the other two. However, before he could get away from them, they grabbed him and dragged the man with them back to his car.

With the car, the three of them drove off to Iran's house. There they once again dragged an unwilling Afghanistan into the house and into the living room. Once seated, Iran said, "Now, from what Turkey told us on the phone, several of the other nations know that we were talking with Canada; which makes us look suspicious."

"I don't understand what the big deal with hiding this is!" Afghanistan exclaimed while standing up, "People always figure out what we do, so why not just fess up. It has to be better than trying to cover it."

"You just don't understand," Iraq said, "Sure we'll take the blame for terrorist attacks on building and planes and such, but this is different. Do you really want practically every nation to go to war with you, again, cause that is a good possibility as to what will happen?"

Afghanistan quieted down when he heard that. Other nation's armies were just leaving his nation; the last thing he really wanted was another war-caused headache. At last he shook his head no and sat down.

"Now, I think our first move should be seeing who exactly suspects us and figure out how to silence this," Iran said before turning to the others and saying, "We can assume that Prussia knows, and-,"

"On the phone Turkey said that France told him about it," Afghanistan broke in. The others then nodded to this, as if to say that France knowing made sense. Their biggest issue however would be if America were to learn about it, but from the relatively calm days they could assume that they were safe from him knowing.

"Right. So then here's the plan," Iran began.

* * *

It was getting late in the day, and Turkey was beginning to worry about Afghanistan. The day before the younger nation seemed eager to talk with him, so why hadn't he arrived yet? He looked again at the clock before shaking his head.

Worried that Afghanistan had gotten cold feet, Turkey thought that he would be farther ahead to simply call the others and tell them that the other three were acting odd. He stopped himself with a groan before dialing a number, however, decided that he really did not want to incriminate either of them without really proof.

All he needed was for Afghanistan to come, so he instead called Afghanistan's house; for who knows how many times that day. Like all of the other times, his call went straight to the answering machine. Disgruntled, he hung the phone up and threw himself onto his couch. If Afghanistan failed to come, than Turkey would need to rethink his plans.

**Sorry it's a little shorter…**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Let's take a not-fully-needed fluff-break**

Chapter 10

Several days had passed since the meeting, and America was slowly packing his bags. He had been at France's house with Canada for almost two weeks, and decided that it was most likely time for him to go home and take care of the quickly piling paperwork. After filing his last bag with clothes, he picked it up and left for the front door. It did not take him long to walk to the door and open it, only to find Prussia standing on the other side.

America knew that since the attack Prussia had been acting differently towards the Canadian, which only seemed to place him on the offensive. America frowned as he looked Prussia over, only to then use his bag as a barrier and ask, "What are you here for Prussia? France is out shopping."

"The awesome me is here for Birdie," Prussia answered.

"What makes you think that Canada is here?" America snapped.

Prussia rolled his eyes and answered, "Because I just called her and she said she was."

"I didn't hear the phone ring," America responded.

"I called her cell phone, now can I come in or are we going to continue this unawesome interrogation out here?" Prussia asked, annoyed with the other distrusting him. Deep down Prussia could not blame the boy, however, for he knew that if he was in America's situation he would act similar.

Before America could answer, Canada entered the doorway and gently moved America's bag. Prussia could help but smile when he saw the girl, which only made her smile while looking down in an attempt to hide her blush.

After a moment of sinking in the scene, Prussia held out his hand and said, "Ya ready Birdie?"

"Ready for what?" America asked only to watch Canada nod and duck under the bag to join Prussia on the porch. As the two began to walk off to Prussia rental car, America called after them, "Where do you think you're taking her?!"

Prussia looked back with a slight smile before saying, "Nothing you need to worry you little, unawesome mind over. Come on Birdie, I know exactly where we should go first."

With that the two of them got into the car and drove off, leaving a confused and worried America in the dust. Wondering if France had any idea of what Prussia was planning, America dialed France's cell. After several rings, an annoyed France answered by saying, "America, how many times do I have to tell you to not interrupt my alone time."

"But it's important and about Canada!" America yelled in a frantic voice.

"What about my petit Canada?" France asked, over his annoyance and worried about what could have happened to Canada.

"Prussia just came over and took off with Canada. When I asked him where he was taking her he said that I didn't need to know!" America explained.

France then gave out a sigh and said, "America, it's-,"

"Horrible, I know. Who knows what he's planning on doing to her!" America broke in, going into a panic as he thought about his sensitive little sister with someone who he was not the greatest of friends with.

"America calm down, he only took her out on a date," France responded. This exclamation caused America to pause.

After a minute to calm down, America said, "But it can't be a date. I mean, I know that Canada's cute and all, but they don't really seem like a good couple to me. Are you sure?"

"Oui, I'm sure. Prussia asked me yesterday if he could ask her out, and if she willingly went with him than it means she said yes," France explained.

"B-But Canada can't date Prussia! She should be here resting, not out with that kind of guy," America whined.

"Now America, Let Canada have some fun. It won't hurt her to get used to being treated like a normal girl instead of simply a victim. Besides, from what I've heard Prussia has a big crush on Canada," France said before continuing, "Now if I remember correctly weren't you leaving this morning?"

"I can't leave now, not when Canada needs the Hero," America answered while hanging up the phone and heading out the door to try to follow them. When France noticed that he had been hung up on, he shook his head and mumbled an apology to Canada.

* * *

It was around noon when Canada and Prussia left France's house, so Prussia decided that the first place to stop would be a small café for lunch. It did not take long for them to be seated and have their order taken, leaving them to sit in silence. After several minutes of the awkward silence, Prussia said, "You're looking pretty awesome today."

Canada was about to respond when a person carrying their drinks appeared, only the person was not a worker but America. Canada was the first to ask, "America, what are you doing here? You don't work here."

"Well, Iggy's always telling me that I should do something constructive with my time off," America said while placing the drinks down where he assumed they went.

"But what about your flight, you'll miss it," Canada said.

"I can always take the next one. Now you wait and I'll see what's taking your food," America responded, leaving for the kitchen before anyone could stop him. From in there the couple could hear the American shout at the French chiefs about how they needed to make more burgers for everyone.

After he was gone, Prussia grabbed Canada's hand and said, "Ya want to go someplace without him?"

Canada sighed and nodded, only to then say, "He's only trying to help me, somehow."

"Ya, but at the moment I'd rather get some food with you before he purposefully ruins it. Something tells me he probably did not follow us just to try working," Prussia said.

Again Canada nodded, leading to the two of them leaving. From there they simply stopped at a food kiosk for lunch before continuing their date. After receiving their food, the two of them decided to take a walk through a nearby park, where they were completely alone. However, they did not realize how large the park was, and soon lost track of time as Canada wandered from area to area with Prussia in tow.

It was not until it began to rain that they realized how late it was, causing the couple to rush back to the car.

* * *

America was miffed as he opened the door to France's house. He was upset about the two leaving him at the restaurant, upset about getting lost in the city while looking for them, and upset about never finding them and instead getting drenched because of the rain. The American trudged to the kitchen to find France busy cooking dinner.

Said Frenchman turned to face America when he heard the youth enter the house, only to then shake his head and say, "I take it you were not successful in stalking your poor sister."

America shook his head, only to then grab a dishcloth and use it to dry his glasses and head. He was then about to go upstairs to change, but stopped when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Figuring that it was Prussia and Canada, America went to a window to watch only to be joined by France.

The two of them watched as Prussia and Canada rushed to the front door and entered the house, Prussia laughing out loud while Canada quietly giggled. France then walked up to them and asked, "Hello, and how was your date?"

"Alright. We went to a park," Canada mumbled while taking the dishcloth France offered her.

"Ya, then the sky decided to unawesomely start raining," Prussia said with a slight laugh.

"I see. Well, you should go dry off, Canada, before you catch a cold," France said while moving slightly to let the couple in more.

To this Canada nodded, but before she left she kissed Prussia softly on the cheek and mumbled out a thank you for the day. This caused Prussia to give a slight blush and smile more before saying that he would be open anytime for another date. Canada smiled at this and made her way past France and America to the stairs.

With Canada upstairs, France offered his friend a drink to help warm up, but Prussia said that he needed to return the rental and left; much to America's pleasure. After Prussia left, France turned back to America and said, "Honhonhon, I'd say that went rather well. Now, weren't you going to go dry off too?"

America simply nodded; an unsure look on his face.

**In case anyone is wondering, I based America's current over-reacting off of the fact that his hero-senses would probably be telling him to protect Canada from everyone, and because my older brothers were the kind who once promised me that for my dates they would need to chaperone. **

**As awalys, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

Prussia smiled as he looked at the time via his cell phone. Three days had passed since his and Canada's first date, and so far the two of them were at a great start relationship-wise. They had even set up a new date for that evening, which Prussia enjoyed the thought of very much. The only problem at that time that Prussia saw was the fact that Turkey had yet to clear up if the nations suspected had anything to do with the attack or not. So far when he asked Turkey the other day, the man told him that Iraq and Iran said they did not and that he had not been able to talk in detail with Afghanistan. Prussia tried ,however, to not let this bother him. He was certain that they would find the person or people who hurt Canada, but at the moment there was not much that he could do.

Prussia placed his phone in his pocket and looked in a mirror, wanting to make sure that he looked alright. He was meeting Canada at a restaurant in an hour and knew that he needed to leave soon if he wanted to be on time, so after checking himself over he left for his car and drove off.

When he reached the restaurant, he saw Canada waiting for him outside the doors. He smiled as he walked up to her, only to then call out to her, "Hey Birdie! Have you been waiting long?"

She looked to him, but did not smile or return his greeting; which only made Prussia concerned. As he got closer to her he asked, "What's wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Can we go to a different restaurant?" Canada whispered, slowly reaching out for Prussia's hands and looking at the other pleadingly.

"Sure, of course…is something wrong?" Prussia asked. In response, Canada bit her lip and glanced to side to side. She then leaned closer and said, "I-I feel like someone is watching me."

"Wouldn't surprise me, you are pretty awesome looking," Prussia said while smiling in an attempt to calm her down.

Canada however simply shook her head and said, "I don't like it, it feels…wrong. Please can we go someplace else? Now?"

To this Prussia agreed to go to another restaurant, and escorted the quickly relieved girl to his car. From there he drove to another restaurant in silence, only to notice through his back mirror that a car seemed to be following him. At last he reached another restaurant and pulled into the parking lot, only to then watch to his relief as the other car passed for the next street.

After seeing this, the two of them left the car and entered the building to have a nice dinner. Half way through the dinner, however, Prussia could not help but notice Canada suddenly become paler and quieter than normal. Around the time for dessert, Prussia asked, "Is everything alright Birdie?"

Canada shook her head for a moment, only to then respond, "Those guys from the far table are watching us."

"So?" Prussia asked as he turned his head to look at them. As he stared at the men Canada continued, "They keep giving me angry and creepy faces."

Prussia nodded as he looked at them. If memory served him well, they were the same men who were bothering Canada at the last meeting; the three men who he was told had no proof saying that they were involved with the attack. But why were they here and only looking at the two of them? Prussia then commented, "They're not your friends, are they."

"No…in fact I really don't like them right now," Canada whispered before continuing, "What do they want?"

"Why don't you like them?" Prussia asked; only to have Canada look down and gulp. When Prussia saw this, he took it as a hint that she would rather not talk about it, so he then asked, "Would you like me to take you home?"

Canada nodded and began to get out of her chair. Prussia then followed suit, and soon the two of them were outside in the parking lot. As they left, Canada could not help but notice the other three walk out the door several yards behind them. When she noticed this, she held onto Prussia arm and whispered in a frantic voice, "They're coming closer."

Prussia glanced backwards then back to her. He then gave her a smirk to help convince her that everything would be alright before saying, "It's alright Birdie, the awesome me won't let anything hurt you. Now I'm going to have a little chat with these guys, and if you're still afraid then you can go to the car and wait for me. I'll only be a couple minutes."

With this said Prussia released himself from the Canadian's grip, turned, and walked up to the small group. Once he was only five feet away, Prussia stopped and asked, "Do you guys have a problem, because you've been worrying my date all night."

"Not really. We just wanted to talk to you and the girl," Iran said.

"About what?" Prussia asked, "And why couldn't you just ask instead of freaking us out?"

"We need to talk to her about that attack from a little while ago," Iraq said.

"Is that so? Well, I wanted to ask you three about the same thing," Prussia responded.

"Really, then we are in luck. What we wanted to know is if you guys have come up with any leads as to who did it," Iran stated.

"Actually yes," Prussia said offhandedly only to then look behind him to see Canada watching them. Even from the distance, he could see the worry on her face as she looked at the other three. Prussia then nodded to her and turned back to them, only to then say, "You three."

**And…cliff-hanger!**

**As always, please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

Prussia received three different faces from the three men due to his accusation. Iraq looked at Prussia with slight shock, while Iran looked pleased with the idea and Afghanistan looked worried. At last Iran casually looked down and asked, "Is that so? I think that that is quite the idea, don't you Afghanistan?"

In response Afghanistan swallowed hard before slowly nodding and saying, "He's right."

"Don't just admit to whatever you want!" Iraq scolded Afghanistan before turning back to Prussia and asking, "And what proof do you have that we did anything?"

Prussia blinked at Iraq, too wrapped up in his thoughts to respond to his anger, only to then look directly at Afghanistan and ask, "Are you telling the truth or simply taking the blame for the fun of it?"

Afghanistan looked down at his feet for a moment due to the intense stare only to then look up and say, "I helped attack her…but it was an accident. We thought that he was his twin. And it's not like I was the one who turned him into that girl over there."

Upon seeing him motion to Canada, Prussia looked to his girlfriend only to watch her nod in agreement with what Afghanistan was saying. Prussia then looked back to the three of them and said, "It's great of you guys for coming out in the open, cause now I know who have beat up."

Iraq and Iran shared a smirk before walking closer to Prussia. Prussia too smirked at them and began to also walk towards them; only to then halt when he heard rushed footsteps behind him followed by Canada grabbing onto his arm.

"Please don't fight, not right now," Canada said while trying to pull him away from the group. Prussia stared at her, trying to figure out if she was truly telling what she wanted. He could, however, not see any falseness in her face.

Deciding to grant her wish, whether he wanted to or not, he started to move away from the other three. His retreating stopped, however, when Iraq grabbed hold of Canada and pulled her away from him. Canada struggled to free herself from the man's grip, only to be held back even firmer while Iran rushed at Prussia.

Prussia became pissed when he saw Canada held back against her will, and took great pleasure in charging at his opponents and beating them. Several minutes after the fight began, the three Middle Eastern nations left; deciding that the fight would not be worth whatever they were to gain or now lose. With the three of them gone, Canada and Prussia looked at eachother once more. Prussia smiled at her before walking up to her and enveloping her in a hug. He then said, "You glad you stayed here with me instead of in the car?"

She returned the hug and nodded; only to after recovering from her shock to say, "Maybe it would be best if we just went back to France's home now."

Prussia agreed to this and drove her back to France's house. There he told France about what had happened and asked if he could stay awhile in case the three of them decided to try something again. France agreed to his friend's request, and then decided to call up the others from their group to tell them who was the culprit for the attack. They would be able to meet as a group again later and at that point talk about what to do, but at the moment the most important thing was that the issue of finding the people was solved.

A couple days after the date, Prussia met with the rest of the league of older brothers to discuss the punishment for the three nations at fault. Like what they assumed, Turkey tried to speak up in defense of them, but he was not able to convince himself or the others that they should go unpunished. Therefore, after some deliberation the group came to a decision and left, those in charge of carrying it out to do their jobs.

After the meeting, Prussia went back to France's house and found Canada in the room she used packing up the clothes she had gotten during her stay. Upon seeing this, Prussia asked, "What's up Birdie?"

"I'm packing up," She said while standing up, "I was thinking that it would be best if I went back to my house. After all, it has been almost a month."

Prussia nodded to this to show he understood and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"I have it covered for now, but if you really want to help I would appreciate you helping me unpack at my house."

Prussia agreed to this idea, only to then start talking with her.

**Sorry it's a little shorter.**

**As always, please review~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13

Canada smiled as she pulled into her driveway. It had felt like an eternity since she had been at her own home, and she was very happy to finally return. She sighed deeply as she opened her door and smelled the crisp air. She was then broken from her moment when she heard Prussia open his door and ask what she wanted him to bring in first.

She turned to him with a large smile on her face and said, "Grab whatever you want, I'm going to go unlock the door."

With this said she rushed up to her front door with Kumajiro following her and fumbled with the keys until the correct key opened the door. Once it was open, she walked into her house and surveyed the rooms. Due to no one living in the house for over a month she knew that she would have some cleaning to do. Several of the house plants were dead, she could already hear the answering machine beeping at her, and there would be plenty of things in her refrigerator that she would need to replace, but at that moment she was just happy to be home and begin putting the entire incident behind her.

She was once again pulled from her thoughts when Prussia walked up behind her and asked, "You happy to be back?"

"Yep," She said happily. She then looked at Prussia's full hands and said, "Um, you can just put them upstairs in my bedroom for now. I'll go grab what's left."

Prussia nodded and walked towards the stairs as Canada walked outside to the car. Moments later she entered the bedroom with the rest of her things to find Prussia sitting on the bed. After placing the bags down, Canada asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just looking. I think this is the first time that I've been in your room," Prussia said while moving so that she could sit down too. She nodded and took the seat before saying, "Actually, this should be the first time you've been to my house."

Canada then looked over to Prussia to see that he was contemplating something, only to then ask, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um, well if you really want to help you could help me get the house back in order," Canada answered slightly surprised at the offer. Prussia nodded to this and said that he would work on cleaning up the downstairs while she reorganized her closet and dresser. Canada agreed to this, and after roughly an hour she was almost done replacing most of her old clothes with her new ones.

After she was done with her room and most of the upstairs, she decided to go downstairs to see that Prussia had just finished with all of the downstairs and was sitting in the living room. He smiled at her as she entered the living room and offered her the seat next to him. She gladly took it and thanked him for the help with a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to face her and gave her a seductive smile before returning the kiss with a kiss on the lips. Canada blushed when they separated, only to then ask, "It's getting late, would you like some dinner. I'm not exactly sure what all I have, but I could still make you some pancakes if you'd like."

Prussia said that pancakes would be fine, and several minutes later the two of them were seated at the table eating. After the quick meal, Canada asked if Prussia wanted to do anything else. To this the he said that he wanted to see her room one last time. The face that he was giving her caused her to blush once again, but she complied with the request and the two of them went to her room. There the two of them stayed together for the rest of the night, and there Canada came to the conclusion that maybe she could live with being a girl from now on if it meant that Prussia would stay with her.

**Right, so here is where I'm ending it. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and subscribed!**

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi~

So due to several requests for a better ending/ending several ties/sequel, I've decided to make a sequel. The title of it is "Canada Wanted."

If interested please read~

From,

Thousnelda


End file.
